Arreglado
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: 'Odio todo de ti, Por qué te amo…' (KiriAsu AU) por el cumple de Aiko en Febrero TTOTT


_Arreglado~_

 _Para_ TheCrimsonOrchid

' _Odio todo de ti,_

 _Por qué te amo…'_

 _._

* * *

Asuna apretó los dientes mientras las mucamas tiraban sin misericordia de su cabello, y arreglaban la cascada de fuego que se derramó sobre sus hombros con virginal inocencia. Se alegraba de librarse del aburrido velo que otrora mantenía su peinado en alto, costumbre antigua del lugar en el que estaba, y estilo que había adoptado como futura residente, pero ahora sentía como si estuvieran rastrillando su cuero cabelludo con cuchillos calientes. Lágrimas de frustración y de miedo picaron bajo sus párpados, llegando peligrosamente a la tentación de escapar mientras trataba de controlar el ataque de histeria que amenazaba con derribar su aspecto tan bien compuesto.

Se ordenó serenarse.

Ella nunca fue capaz de ocultar sus emociones, o de meterlas profundamente en su corazón y protegerlas con una dulce sonrisa cortés somo solía hacer su madre. Actriz consumada del drama y la tragedia.

Pero por increíble que resultara, sonreír en medio de la agonía era una habilidad que había adoptado con asombro, destreza que sin duda había cultivado durante la última semana, una habilidad surgida de una situación desesperada. Pero Asuna no intentó engañarse. Las lágrimas incipientes no tenían nada que ver con las tres doncellas que con prasticidad peinaban de su cabello.

Todo se debía al hombre _aquel_ que estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

Se dijo a sí misma que aquella decisión peleada con uñas y dientes valía la pena. Ese matrimonio contaría con la seguridad de salvar a su familia de la miseria. Se tragaría su orgullo, y aceptaría la ayuda de ese anónimo, antes de que los suyos cayeran en el colapso financiero. Seguramente eso valía el pequeño sacrificio de su parte.

Irónicamente, lo que salvaría a su familia también la destruiría.

Ya no tendría derecho de volver a ver el hogar que dejó. Aquella casona inmensa que la cobijaba, llena de lujos y sirvientes se convertiría de ahora en más en su cárcel de oro. Ese había sido el trato.

Y aunque estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lujo material, sentía que en las circunstancias actuales ya no le hacía falta. Echaría de menos el abrazo matinal de su padre, o las pláticas divertidas con su hermano… ¡estaba segura que hasta extrañaría las reprimendas de su madre!

Asuna se movió al sentir el jalón en su espalda, y trató de agradecer a la joven que enderezaba los lazos sobre la prenda que acababan de ponerle, un estúpido y ridículo camisón blanco. La observaban con tristeza, como si supieran que era una victima de camino al patíbulo.

Y no quería que le tuvieran pena. Ella no quería su simpatía, y detestaba que le tuvieran compasión. Asuna era un espíritu libre e indomable… o por lo menos eso había pensado siempre de sí misma..

Las tres mujeres finalmente se alejaron, y Asuna soltó un suspiro de alivio. Odiaba tanta atención, y se consideraba perfectamente capaz de ocuparse de su propio arreglo… pero allí el protocolo era necesario, y lo que deseaba quedaba relegado pues nadie le daba importancia a su opinión.

—Está lista, Asuna-sama.

Maldijo hacia adentro, saboreando el uso privado de soeces que se consideraría sumamente inadecuado para una señorita de su estirpe. Sus palmas sudaban y apenas podía parar de temblar. _Ya basta_ , se dijo a sí misma. _¡Ya contrólate! No seas patética._

Ignoró la sensación de ardor en su estómago y trató de asentir obedientemente. No se atrevió a hablar. Había tres mujeres en la habitación con ella, pero se sentía terriblemente sola e indefensa. Asuna había sabido durante un año, desde que fue consciente de la ruina de su familia, que esa noche finalmente llegaría. Y no tenía razón para tener miedo, no ahora que ya todo estaba dicho.

No había misericordia, ni ninguna posibilidad de retraso. Era un deber tácito que le correspondía cumplir.

Mientras se volvía hacia la temida puerta contigua, Asuna captó una última mirada de lástima en los ojos de la mucama más próxima. Obviamente no era ciega a la expresión de tormento reflejada en sus orbes de miel, pero decidió ignorar ese dejo de simpatía. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para permitir que la irritación que sentía ante la impertinencia de la mujer, la hiciera estallar. Hizo gala del poco orgullo que aún conservaba y volvió a componer esa fría máscara de indiferencia que ponía a temblar a quienes la rodeaban en el pasado. Y con paso firme atravesó la habitación.

Asuna siempre se había enorgullecido de sus nervios de acero; de su expresión petulante, herencia del carácter de su madre, y, uno de sus favoritos; componer una expresión soberbia y devastadora que dejaba con los ánimos por los suelos a esos insulsos pretendientes allá en su ciudad natal.

Jamás había sentido miedo, pues ella era la que lo imponía. Sin embargo ahora...

Sus piernas temblaron impotentes mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta que cada vez parecía estar más lejos. Apresuradamente intentó reunir un poco de la infame determinación que su madre siempre le imponía, y se sorprendió al caminar como una reina hacia la abertura. Con un ligero bamboleo de su camisón vaporoso atravesó la puerta abierta.

Estaba de pie junto a la ventana cuando entró.

Aquel joven de aspecto imponente, de gélidos ojos grises y expresión severa. Kazuto. _Kazuto…_ hasta su nombre sonaba fuerte e impenetrable como una fortaleza.

El hombre que había conocido durante seis días cortos. El que le había coqueteado pese a su negativa.

Su marido.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, el simple click resonó como un eco de muerte en el silencio de la habitación. Nunca habían estado juntos y a solas. Y él ni siquiera se volvió cuando entró, como si no se diera cuenta que estaba allí, o como si no le importara.

Automáticamente, Asuna se hundió en una profunda reverencia ceremonial. De alguna manera se sentía satisfecha de mostrar una apariencia tranquila y petulante. La expresión vanidosa de sus ojos no desmentía el rasgo altanero de su personalidad.

—Kazuto-sama.

Trató de saludarlo con toda la frialdad que transmitía su gesto, pero por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, sus nervios le fallaron. Maldijo internamente cuando su voz se agrietó patéticamente.

El aludido no pareció darse cuenta. Era extraño verlo en su ropa de cama, sin esas prendas oscuras que tanta justicia le hacían a su imponente altura.

—Asuna —fue la escueta respuesta, todavía mirando por la ventana. De pronto se volvió rígidamente hacia ella, devolviendo su saludo formal con una breve y fría reverencia.

Asuna sintió que un sollozo involuntario se gestaba en su garganta. Tragó con furia sintiendo como sus pulmones ardían, y se aferró irremediablemente a su fino camisón para detener el temblequeo ridículo de sus manos.

La vida no podría haber sido más injusta.

Una semana atrás, Asuna había llegado a la ciudad con un corazón lleno de expectativa, y esperanzas inocentes, creyendo que aquella charada podía llegar a buen puerto. Había sepultado sus sueños infantiles todo por traer algo de la gloria pasada a su ilustre apellido. Y se había atrevido a soñar que aunque no estuviera enamorada podía ser amiga de su futuro marido.

Eso fue antes de que ella lo hubiera conocido.

Kazuto tenía el rostro de su primer amor, pero sólo eso. Era un hombre cruel e indiferente, que no mostró el mínimo interés de conocerla adecuadamente. Había mantenido una conversación cortés con ella, como lo exigía el protocolo y para la absurda delicia de su madre.

Él había bailado con ella una vez cada noche, y no más; siempre con esa indiferencia tosca, como si ella lo llenara de aburrimiento. Luego tomó su mano durante la ceremonia de matrimonio, mirando fijamente la parte superior de su cabeza mientras recitaba los votos desgarbados, como si ella fuera invisible. Asuna recordaba vagamente cómo sus dedos se habían estremecido como si quemaran luego de su primer contacto.

Durante seis largos y degradantes días, jamás la miró a los ojos.

Salvo la primera reunión, en casa de ella, ese día sí, él la había mirado fijamente con toda la intensidad abrumadora de sus hermosas pupilas de plata, esbozando una lenta y depredadora sonrisa que la volvió indefensa ante su presencia. Asuna recordó amargamente cómo se había sentido irritada por esa energía intimidante que parecía emanar de él, y que consumía su interior en una flama dolorosa que no entendía.

Kazuto había hecho que fuera muy consciente de su papel como mujer, y de él como hombre... Ese sentimiento retorcido, medio divertido a veces, pronto había dado paso a algo infinitamente más doloroso. Y ahora, en su misma noche de bodas, él todavía no la miraba.

Asuna intentó, como lo había hecho durante toda la semana, de usar la fría máscara de la petulancia para enfrentarse a ese gélido muchacho. Sólo con cólera podría protegerse de su rechazo.

Pero una vez más la emoción la eludió. El repudio era demasiado horrible, demasiado terminante. Ella podría manejar el rechazo de sus ideas, opiniones o creencias, por lo menos así tendría la oportunidad de defenderse, de contradecir a su oponente y ponerlo a temblar. Una habilidad que parecía innata en ella. Pero este rechazo era algo totalmente ajeno porque no sabía como defenderse de una guerra silenciosa.

Kazuto la rechazaba por entera: su cuerpo, su alma, su ser. Él la rechazaba sin un segundo pensamiento, sin fingir, sin siquiera tratar de conocerla.

¿Para qué quiso casarse con ella con tanta prisa si habrían de llegar a esto?

Asuna no estaba segura de poder soportarlo. Se esperaba que se entregara a este hombre... este hombre que parecía no importarle si ella estaba viva o muerta.

El miedo más grande estaba jugando ante sus propios ojos, el miedo que llevaba desvelándola desde que lo conoció. ¿Estaba condenada a ser una mujer abandonada, despedida por el resto de su vida, anclada al deber de estar al lado de un hombre que jamás sentiría un ápice de aprecio por ella? ¿Valía el sacrificio que estaba haciendo al entregarse a sí misma?

Sus ojos escocieron y se centró decididamente en el suelo, maldiciéndose una vez más al advertir como una lágrima escapaba de su férreo control.

Asuna casi saltó hacia atrás cuando una mano áspera rozó su cara, los dedos persistieron en su piel antes de inclinar su barbilla hacia arriba. Kazuto sonreía inseguro, sus sorprendentes ojos de acero estaban fijos en los suyos. La joven sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban mientras le devolvía la mirada. Gris y ámbar unidos como si intentaran traspasar las fortalezas del otro.

Pero había algo en esa mirada… algo íntimo y familiar.

Con la punta de su dedo, él limpió suavemente la lágrima perdida en su mejilla. La mano temblaba pasando por alto la forma escandalosa en la que su piel se erizó bajo su caricia. Se reprendió a si misma por su debilidad, apenas creyendo que con un solo toque podría provocar una respuesta sobre ella.

—No llores —le dijo con seriedad mientras deslizaba la mano por su rostro, todavía mirándola fijamente a los ojos —Por favor, no llores. Lo siento, realmente lo siento… No quería que esto...

—¿Por qué lo siente, Kazuto- sama? —lo interrumpió fríamente, con calma. A pesar del tono brusco no pudo evitar el temblor de su voz.

Él no despegaba la vista de sus ojos. Había tal intensidad, tal reconocimiento en su expresión...

—He sido un idiota.

Por primera vez Asuna olvidó su educación prestigiosa e hizo un mohín poco femenino. _¿Qué?_ jadeó, sorprendida por su súbita confesión. El joven frente a ella se sonrojó, mordiéndose torpemente los labios. Ésta apenas podía mantener el asombro de su cara. El soberbio y distante Kazuto que había conocido se estaba derritiendo ante sus ojos. Convirtiéndose en alguien completamente ajeno, alguien que se asemejaba cada vez más a ese amor de su infancia. Pero eso era imposible...

—...Supongo que no he hecho esta semana fácil para ti, y lo siento, yo… —se detuvo como si debatiera consigo.

—¿Kazuto-sama? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa extraña —¿Sabes? mi padre pasó gran parte de su infancia en Setagaya. Cuando yo era pequeño solía pasar mis tardes en el parque Yoyogi… armar velas de papel y dejarlas flotando en el lago era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos...

Asuna ahogó un pequeño grito de asombro. _¿Cómo lo sabía?_ Recordaba esas tardes de domingo, tomada de la mano de su mejor amigo asomándose al borde del lago para dejar caer las embarcaciones de papel que Koichirou hiciera para ambos...

Luego ese niño se convirtió en su primer amor, su primer beso… y su primera decepción. De eso hacia tanto. Pero aún dolía. Su recuerdo pesaba en su corazón como una astilla eterna. Un tatuaje que llevaría grabado a fuego.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con volver a verlo y ofrecerle una disculpa por lo que había pasado? Pero ese deseo murió con ella el mismo día que se enteró de su desaparición.

Sin embargo aquí estaba, esa persona _igual, exacta_ resucitada de sus sueños truncos.

—K-Kazuto...— respiró, probando cómo sabía su nombre sin el honorifico.

La masculina cabeza se levantó, una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro —Asuna.

La había nombrado varias veces durante esa semana, pero nunca con el reconocimiento que su voz firme, y deliciosamente masculina, translucía en ese momento.

 _Asuna_ no existía. Esa joven libre y despreocupada de la vida, enamorada de un joven de status inferior al de ella, había sido tomado por _Asuna-sama_ , una mujer petulante y desdeñosa. Asuna-sama era nada más que una fachada obligada sobre ella sin permiso, una torcida y distorsionada sombra de su verdadero yo. Y ahora era él quien le devolvía la libertad, como un pájaro al que le han abierto la puerta de su jaula.

Ella sintió una sensación muy extraña en la boca de su estómago mientras él la llamaba por su nombre, como si su cuerpo estuviera recordando un recuerdo nublado y olvidado al que su mente no podía llegar.

—¿Qué… qué haces?...

Podía ver sus manos temblorosas, sus dientes clavados en el labio inferior con evidente pena. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron deliciosamente, y por un momento parecía tan maravillosamente nervioso que Asuna sintió que su aliento se atoraba en su garganta.

—Asuna —la lengua masculina se deslizó suavemente alrededor de la palabra, saboreándola — ...Sé que te he evitado durante toda la semana… —Sus palabras salieron a toda prisa —Es-Estaba tan nervioso cuando te _encontré_ que no sabía qué hacer. Cuando te vi por primera vez casi perdí la cabeza allí y luego... Nunca había sentido algo así antes... Estaba seguro de que una chica como tú jamás pondría los ojos en mí. Así que pensé que si me mantenía alejado de ti no me vería tan estúpido, pero supongo que quedé como un idiota.

Parecía tan acongojado que Asuna tuvo el extraño impulso de reír. El hombre claramente articulado que había venido a dominarla, y humillarla se había evaporado ante sus ojos como por arte de magia, dejando nada más que al muchacho simple que alguna vez creyó conocer. En sus ojos surgieron lágrimas de alivio y una sensación completamente nueva cobró vida en su estómago, su corazón se hinchaba de satisfacción.

—Está bien —le respondió con suavidad.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó incrédulo. —...He pasado la última semana actuando como todo un patán, como si fueras invisible, y... ¿dices que está bien...?

Asuna soltó una risita temblorosa.

—Sí, esta bien… —lo miró lentamente y las palabras escaparon sin cuidado de sus labios —Me recuerdas a alguien que alguna vez supe conocer… —la mirada de Kazuto se endureció imperceptiblemente, por lo que se apuró en componer lo que decía — Estabas nervioso... Yo misma estaba confundida ante todos estos nuevos cambios. Solo… Solo no abuses demasiado de mi personalidad... Normalmente no olvido las cosas tan rápido.

Kazuto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una pequeña risita de alivio, y cuando volvió a mirarla sus ojos eran cálidos y acogedores.

—Lo tendré en mente.

—Eso espero.

Ella lo observó mientras él parecía batallar consigo mismo ante lo que habría de de manifestar a continuación, su rostro se tornó inesperadamente rojo.

—Asuna, sé que apenas nos conocemos, y lamento que tengamos que hacer _esto_... esta noche... — Se ruborizó aún más mientras luchaba por transmitir sus palabras —Pero quiero que sepas que deseo que esto sea... lo mejor para ti. Seré tan cuidadoso como pueda, y... aunque estemos casados y esta sea una obligación para ti así como para mí, intentaré no hacerte sentir incómoda...

Asuna nunca había visto a alguien tan ruborizado. Escondió una sonrisa fascinada bajo su aliento. Su mente se quedó en blanco mientras Kazuto atravesaba la distancia que los separaba, la vacilación y el deseo luchando dolorosamente en su rostro apuesto. Podía oír su respiración desgarrada y desesperada mientras él lentamente se inclinaba como un predador sobre ella; sabía que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños cerrados en los bordes de su camisón.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando Kazuto rozó los labios contra los suyos.

Asuna tuvo que sepultar el jadeo que emanó de su pecho cuando él se alejó. Hubo un quieto momento inmóvil entre ellos, mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro tembloroso. La intensidad del momento por poco la golpeó como una ráfaga de viento, sacudiendo su mundo con un hambre insaciable por algo más, algo más profundo que no entendía, pero que necesitaba en ese momento.

Olvidó sus inhibiciones y Asuna lo cogió del cuello de su prenda de dormir, acercándolo hacia ella. Él temblaba cuando sus alientos se entremezclaron.

—Te mentí —susurró con voz entrecortada mientras se inclinaba una vez más ante la pelirroja, con los ojos oscuros ahogador por la intensidad del deseo vehemente de una semana —Estoy feliz de que tengamos que hacer esto esta noche...

Kazuto la levantó suavemente en sus brazos, acunándola contra su pecho como si ella fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo. Cruzando la habitación en dos pasos, la acostó en la opulenta cama. Podía sentir el temblequeo inexperto de su cuerpo mientras él se extendía encima de ella. Otra vez se daba cuenta que no se parecía en nada a ese hombre frío que conoció una semana atrás.

Kazuto la besó de nueva cuenta, con suavidad, pasando su mano por el tejido suave de su camisón buscando la curva de su rostro. Le acarició las mejillas, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaran quietamente por su cuello, hasta sus brazos y hombros; él era gentil, discreto con su toque, evitando deliberadamente la zona de sus pechos y la curva acentuada de sus caderas. Se echó hacia atrás para mirarla, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella mientras de un practico movimiento abría el escote de su prenda, tirándolo hacia abajo, hasta su cintura. Asuna sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y se encogió, levantando los brazos automáticamente para cubrirse.

—No… — susurró contra su boca mientras apartaba las manos. Ella casi podía sentir el deseo pulsando a través de su sangre en esos labios ansiosos que la besaban sin freno —Yo te amaré, pase lo que pase.

Asuna sintió que su corazón se estrujaba ante aquellas palabras inesperadas.

Y entonces Kazuto empezó lentamente; acariciándole los brazos y los hombros, y Asuna se sintió derretirse bajo su toque. La sensación de sus manos sobre su piel era una delicia, y pronto se encontró atrayéndolo más cerca de sí, sus propias manos rozando su camisa y trazando los contornos de su anguloso pecho con ansias.

La vergüenza la abandonó por completo cuando Kazuto acabó de quitarle el camisón, y luego sus palmas callosas recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo con hambre.

Sin embargo, abruptamente se detuvo.

—Asuna, no tenemos que hacer esto —gruñó desesperadamente, algo similar a la culpa latiendo doloroso en su mirar acerado —Podríamos esperar, nadie debe saber que no...

Ella lo cortó apoyando un dedo tembloroso contra su boca abierta, sus labios inconscientemente dando forma a la verdad que la corroía —Te deseo...

Sintió en contrapartida, que el estremecimiento vibraba a través del cuerpo del joven ante la magnitud de sus palabras, oyó su pequeño gemido a modo de respuesta, y no pudo evitar regocijarse en secreto.

La mano de él se deslizó confiadamente por su muslo, y Asuna dejó que la caricia se extendiera hacia arriba, hacia el triangulo escondido entre sus piernas. Sus caderas se crisparon deliciosamente y se permitió gemir ante su toque seductor.

—¿Estás lista? — le preguntó Kazuto en voz baja redoblando las caricias, buscando la respuesta a su pregunta.

La joven pelirroja no se creía capaz de responder, ahogada en la nube de placer y sorpresa que él erigía para ella, pero sin embargo encontró la voz en las profundidades de su garganta y gimoteó —Es-Estoy lista...

Vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos plateados, el miedo escondido dentro del anhelo que deslucía sus acciones. Kazuto no volvió a hablar cuando se movió torpemente sobre ella. Su respiración se revolvía a medida que se acercaba cada vez más. Pelvis contra pelvis, cadera y pechos juntos, invadiéndola en una tortura agridulce.

Pronto Asuna jadeó tan violentamente que el joven se quedó inmóvil dentro de ella, el pánico reflejado en su rostro cuando miró hacia abajo, hacia su rostro ruboroso y desencajado.

—¿Asuna...? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice daño...? —preguntó frenéticamente.

A través de la niebla mezcla de dolor y placer que surcaba su mente, se las arregló para sacudir la cabeza y susurrar con voz temblorosa —No te detengas... K-Kazuto por favor continúa...

Él se estremeció tan violentamente con sus palabras, que la muchacha estaba segura de que estaba a punto de perder el dominio sobre si mismo.

Asuna soltó un gemido vehemente mientras se hundía dentro de ella nuevamente, sus uñas rasgando la piel lisa de su espalda ante el sonido húmedo de su acoplamiento. Podía oír el eco de su respiración tibia, agitada, sus jadeos y gemidos resonando en sus oídos.

Había olvidado su propio nombre cuando todo a su alrededor se congeló en un primitivo instante, el rostro masculino distorsionado en concentración.

—Kazuto… —jadeó mientras el joven se enterraba dentro suyo una última vez y ella se obligaba a seguirlo, aprisionándolo dentro de sí, sus dedos se apretaron en torno a los oscuros mechones de su nuca cuando su cuerpo se agitó involuntario debajo de él.

Su ahora marido la miró a los ojos, el habitual ambarino de sus pupilas se había oscurecido por las brumas de la pasión.

—Asuna... —se ahogó también, su voz rota. Su mirada nunca dejó la de ella mientras sus labios se entreabrían en muda sorpresa.

Y entonces él se detuvo un segundo, el segundo más dulce de toda su vida, para luego volcarse en su interior, envolviéndola en una satisfacción mutua tan intensa que los llevó a ambos a las alturas. Asuna sentía que su cuerpo se acercaba al borde la inconsciencia, cuando el punto máximo de placer comenzó a decrecer.

Y ahora mientras admiraba esos ojos gris perla ya a salvo en la seguridad del ancho lecho, Asuna supo la satisfacción de una mujer que tiene el secreto poder de saber como complacer a su marido. El hombre del que ahora sabía todo o nada.

Miró sus ojos adormecidos que la contemplaban con cariño y supo que lo sabía todo.

* * *

Asuna era consciente de que estaba en un salón lleno de gente; era consciente de que alrededor de ellos el baile se demoraba, y los invitados se detenían para mirarlos sin disimulo. Pero no le importó.

Ella giró aún más cerca de él, balanceando sus caderas como una bailarina exótica y fue recompensada por un silencioso gemido de anhelo. Una lenta y secreta sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro femenino. Le lanzó una mirada ardiente bajo sus párpados que él atrapó de inmediato, un deleite vertiginoso se expandió sobre ella al ver la expresión vehemente de su marido. Parecía que quería comerla o hacerla suya ahí mismo.

Él respondió con un gesto divertido, sus ojos reluciendo con el desafío. Dejó que sus dedos se demoraran en su cintura, haciéndola girar a través de la pirueta que compartían antes de arrastrarla audazmente más cerca de su cuerpo. Asuna jadeó cuando sintió la electricidad crepitando entre ellos, segura de que la gente a su alrededor notaba las chispas que su sensual baile dejaba. La vergüenza no le impidió a la mano masculina apretar descaradamente la parte baja de su espalda mientras la guiaba en los siguientes pasos.

Kouchirou miró a su hermana con una mueca divertida. Rió entre dientes al ver la expresión escandalizada de su madre ante la escena frente a ellos. Por su bien, lo mejor sería despedir a los invitados temprano antes que su cuñado y su hermana decidieran dar un espectáculo en plena sala.

* * *

 _Nota._

 _Soy muy descarada lo sé… Tengo muchos fics activos (son 6 lo sé, créanme que lo sé) pero… le debía esto a esta adorable señorita desde su cumpleaños en Febrero, y realmente lo siento Aiko!  
Pero quiero que sepas que tu obsequio esta en camino, tengo meses trabajando en él, y como no quería tardar más, me sentía fatal de no darte algo por segunda vez, decidí escribir este pequeño AU en tu honor, asegurándote que tu obsequio REAL esta en camino, y que espero colgarlo antes de Mayo!_

 _La verdad respeto mucho la forma tan seria y responsable con la que te tomas esto de la escritura. Tienes una prosa increíble, un vocabulario amplio y una narrativa hermosa y envidiable. A pesar de tu corta edad escribes increíble… Y estoy segura de que si te sigues esforzando nos superarás a todas con creces._

 _En fin, feliz tarde cumple, y espero te haya gustado este pequeño fic, todo fluffoso y cursi._

 _Y al resto que llegó hasta aquí… quizás me decida a hacer un Long Fic de esto en un futuro MUY MUY lejano, cuando acabe los otros fics._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Sumi Chan~_

 _~Musica que escuché; de todo un poco._


End file.
